xanafandomcom-20200214-history
Dele
"Sometimes, if i am debating an idea I ask myself 'what would Dele do'. Then I usually go 'no that's retarded' and go with something other than that. For example: 'my truck's battery needs to be jumped. how should i solve this problem. what would Dele do-- no, then I'd just need an entirely new battery. and a lawyer.'" MATURE ASIDES BROUGHT TO YOU BY DELE contact details JOURNAL: tulipmonster EMAIL: relevanttomyinterests AT gmail DOT com IM: monstrousjezebel@AIM other stuff As this wiki indicates, I am Dele and I can be relied on to be a saucy nuisance. Also, I love wiki, so if you are too lazy to make your own pages, I can be prevailed upon to assist for the small price of 'Dele adding trolly little things for her own amusement, on account of how she is a rambunctious child'. dele, if anyone could be a conspiracy of one, it would be you ALL LOGS CRACKED AND HORRORFUL ALL PAGES GREAT AND SMALL ALL WIKIS LINKED AND CONTENT-FULL LORD DELE MADE THEM ALL (ty gidge.) (the ladies) why does your vagina sound like an awesome place to hang out? Enfys Llewelyn A girl-shaped rainbow wrecking ball. • Slayer, university student, sometime farm girl and causer of trouble. • Spent several months in Taxon before getting shunted back to her own world and later encountering Xanadu. • Has a Ducati named 'Brandi with an i' that she acquired from Bruce. Lady Petrana The medieval answer to Jennifer Aniston. • Philanthropist, socialite, mother, Countess of Gatas and the relevant authority of Davidias's backside. • Remembers Taxon and Taxon's residents from a series of unusual dreams. • Intends to show her art at a gallery in Xanadu. Narcissa Malfoy Ruthlessly ambitious and mercenary pragmatist. • Actually, Narcissa wears the pants in this relationship. • She just lets Lucius think he's in charge. • Draco is as terrifying at six years old as you think he is. Princess Nuala One half of a slightly terrifying whole. • Died for humanity despite not liking humans very much. • Elf princess of Bethmoora, daughter of Brighid. • Josephine Benoit is sort of her cousin. Wendy Darling ...but when she was bad she was better. • Captain of the Queen Margaret; half fairytale, half nightmare. • Much older than she looks. • Spends a lot of her time in Wonderland. Gates Enfys Ryan barely human sylphic creature. • Kills demons, likes crosswords, owns lingerie with bells on. • Has been variously a private investigator, a stripper, a bodyguard and almost a Watcher. • Currently living in Las Vegas with her recently acquired husband. Damita Monaghan The blessing and the curse. • (Depends who you ask.) • Psychic sorceress, lady of mercenaries, multilingual mess and Berkeley student majoring in anthropology. • Very literally a child of two worlds. Carmilla Dracula wishes he were this cool. • Styrian noblewoman, vampire HBIC, Elizabeth Bathory's mistress. • Not nearly as fragile as she'd like you to believe. • Living in Xanadu itself- for now. Donnatella Voss ''Statistic, cliché, prom queen with a shotgun.'' • Gave up on the 'struggling actress' gig after her husband died and she became a single mother. • Currently studying to qualify as a counsellor. • Has been living in the nexus for a couple of years and sees nothing wrong with this! Jemima Dessoir The first lady in waiting. • Idolizes Rose Benjamin, which should be a warning sign. • Sixteen years old and already expertly managing her image. • Quite possibly insane. Donnatella Duvall The trainwreck princess. • Never met a bad idea she didn't like. • LA-based bartender, Texan-born, speaks fluent Russian. • Named her dog after the Boney M song. Genoveffa Persaud The ladykiller. • An interior decorator with a pair of boots for every ex-girlfriend. • Well, maybe not, but she does have a lot of boots and a lot of ex-girlfriends. • She hasn't spoken to her family in nearly twenty years. Aderyn Hussey The liar. • Having been both a socialite and a vigilante, Addie is content with finance work and good red wine. • She will never go back to England, but she's currently in the process of relocating to Stuttgart. • One day she'll tell the truth for an entire conversation, and the world will end. Lourdes Pippin A taking little thing with the keys to the skeleton closet. • An intensely Catholic stay at home mother and police officer's wife. • (Had to cancel a plane ticket back to Chicago after Monty proposed instead of offering child support.) • Enjoys web design, sewing, arts-n-crafts, and never got caught ''for anything. 'Lourdes Ortega Martel' ''The little hand of God. • A Gotham vigilante with approx. nothing in common with Batman. • Except crazy, Jesus Christ. • In the process of being forcibly civilized, but tremble, ye mighty; Lo finally turned eighteen. Lady Veda The sins of the father were visited upon his daughter. • Properly the Viscountess Ceredan, styled herself the Viscountess Borune as a mark of her respect, affection and patriotism. • The fact titles don't work like that hasn't stopped her from getting away with it as an eccentricity. • Has a vicious streak a mile wide. Nyota Uhura The freedom star. '' • Wears the pants. • Is smarter than you, probably. • Parties with Kirk on shore leave and still makes 'sir' sound like 'asshole'. 'Élodie Louvel' ''double oh nothing. '' • Some little girls want to be Bond girls (why), and some little girls want to be James Bond. • She doesn't mean it when she suggests selling her brother on the black market. Mostly. • Her wicked stepmother is ''wicked awesome. '' 'Candy Stauk' ''The dryad's daughter. '' • Candy transplanted her tree from the trailerpark to Xanadu in order to get around that pesky traveling issue. • Fairy doesn't always mean fairytale. • She paints her toenails pomegranate. 'Gillian Owens' ''The kite-flying witch. '' • Lives in a castle in the nexus with her boyfriend, who probably isn't sure exactly how this happened. • Grew up in small-town Massachusetts, and got out of there as fast as she could. • She named the post owl Herbert. 'Avdotya Karkaroffa' ''The petty dictator of literary device. • Enjoys romance novels, photography and travelling by train. • Can occasionally be mistaken for a young Bellatrix Lestrange at first glance. • Without the intense psychosis. (the gentlemen) so essentially you have got the Black Pearl in your knickers Martel Why such a dickbag, Martel? • Former knight, former mercenary, sorcerer, politician, warrior, professional asshole. • Candice Monaghan doesn't think he's that bad a husband. • Nobody else gets that, seriously. Ilya Not Spock • Diplomat, student, lecturer and sometime intergalactic spy. • Currently on a diplomatic mission to Earth, moonlighting as a lecturer at Georgetown. • His real name is Idrathajanihiya. You don't have to call him that. Wesley Lode Rowdy Brit celebuspawn. • Finally making a professional name for himself - directing music videos and doing installation art. • Has been living in Boston for the past year and taking care of Hasi's dog, Huan. • Enjoys wearing women's underwear. Ambrose Roy And you thought you had issues with Christianity. • Seventeenth century Verbena priest, victim of the Inquisition. • English (a little Scottish), marrying a Romani woman, great-grandfather of Ichabod Crane. • Described as 'implacable, remote, stoic'. Solomon Koenig The savage in a suit. • Environmental lawyer, ex-Catholic, Verbena priest, terrifying bastard. • Has entirely too little regard for his fantastic wardrobe and routinely ruins three hundred dollar shirts. • Used to be Ambrose Roy in a past life. James Bond Super slinky spy machine. • Misogynist alcoholic with a death wish and a lot of ghosts. • The best the British government has, despite this. • Yes, his girlfriend is a mermaid. Stelios And then Jo and Alex adopted a puppy. • Spartan warrior who died at Thermopylae. • Basically a joyously enthusiastic rabid puppy. • To be hurled with great force at Political Pandemic's enemies. Caius Roy World-conqueror. • Present day reincarnation of Julius Caesar, alongside Mina (Cleopatra). • On the top ten list of men who shouldn't have diplomatic immunity and do anyway. • Alexander Georgiou's best friend, and that should concern you. Ramirez Troll of epic proportions. • Egyptian pretending to be a Spaniard with a Scottish accent, and that's the least weird thing. • Currently lives on a house built on the back of a sentient flying whale he has named Juanito (I told you so). • Once served under Alexander the Great. Martel Lefevre "I am the lion, after all." • New Orleans based antiquities dealer, single father, British expatriate, sorcerer. • Murderer, traitor, liar, thief. • Sometimes he puts in a glass eye instead of wearing the patch. Ewar The last bastion of sanity. • Swordmaster of Valdis and Martel's right hand. • Ridiculously in love with Eirene and possibly winning awards for most patient man in history. • Used to be everybody's favourite NPC, which is why he now has his own journal. Nick Hardaway ''Benevolently witty background furniture.'' • Psychic psychiatrist to werewolf mafia, recovering from massive trauma of his own. • Currently handling the inevitable fallout of getting involved with Shadow Lord kinfolk. • Chainsmokes, drinks too much, genuinely cares about you. And you. And probably you. December Lehane The mistake, OR: miraculously not a serial killer. • Qualified psychiatrist who's never actually practised. • Operating a small occult bookstore; slowly taking over from the current, elderly owner. • Will tell you that the surname is a coincidence, if asked. (He's lying.) Ernest Morray An angry math nerd in the body of a jock. • Her Majesty's glorified accountant. • It's a mystery how such a boring man (in comparison to his family...or anyone) occupies such an inluential position. • Devoted to and bemused by Duchess Teobhan. Bellamy Morray Too saucy for Heyer. • ...but partially inspired by The Quiet Gentleman and These Old Shades. • Joined the Pandion Order as the most socially acceptable way of practising semi-openly as a Styric. • Discreet in his affairs and disinterested in marrying to provide the next heir. Not admitting to his sister he'd prefer something between what their parents or uncle and aunt have. DI Bellamy Morray Big brother isn't watching you. • Homicide detective with New Scotland Yard, so it's a good thing sorcery isn't practically speaking illegal these days. • Grew up in a house that used to be a church; used the baptistery as a reading room and is mystified by Christianity. • Not Italy's biggest fan. Ethan Rayne The man, the myth, the nexus's own urban legend. • No Slayer, no Council. • But there was a girl named Buffy and a man named Rupert Giles, and a lot of magic. • He's bitter. Ethan Rayne It said Ethan Rayne on the box when he bought it. • So a punk walks into a bar- wait, that's wrong. • "I didn't come up here to say goodbye. I came to ask you to come with me." • It wasn't happily ever after; that would've been far too easy. Alyosha Tarasov Mister Liar Man. • Russian businessman with a private security company. • Recently traveling between Boston and Moscow during his girlfriend's cancer treatment. • None of this is true. Mephistopheles Not quite the devil's own. • Turned traitor during an attempted end of days while God was still around. • This ended badly for him. • His stomach grew back, but the eyes were a total loss. Clifford Carruthers ''Like a wildebeest loves five lionesses gnawing his legs. '' • Used to manage the Spice Girls. Yeah, really. • Currently managing the Voltaic in the nexus. • ...it's better if he throws the knives at the dartboard and not the guests. Graffiti Dele is a horrible enabler. Be ye warned. Dele enables me daily. Ilu Dele. Dele is 99% delicious evil, and 23-1/2% delicious frostingly goodness. PS, bums. Category:Players Category:Steve